


I'm Gonna Win [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Nick Fury Never Dies, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: You've seen him before, you'll see him again.





	I'm Gonna Win [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I'm Gonna Win" by Rob Cantor  
Runtime: 2:45 
> 
> [YouTube](https://youtu.be/_TgZb-IeiQE)
> 
> Premiered at FanWorks Con 2019.

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Rob-cantor-im-gonna-win-lyrics)]

Download: [i'm gonna win.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/mcu/i'm+gonna+win.zip) [249MB]

**Author's Note:**

> You know that scene from Community where Chang fakes his own death, then comes back to class with a boombox and plays a song that goes "I'm Chang, and I cannot die, I cannot die, I cannot die"? That's some Nick Fury Energy right there.


End file.
